


tuesdays

by hyuckios



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Heated Moments, M/M, bold hyuck, bold jeno, donghyuck is at the pool with his brother, jeno's a lifeguard, lots of flirting, shy hyuck, shy jeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 14:14:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19465684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyuckios/pseuds/hyuckios
Summary: sometimes all a lifeguard needs on a boring tuesday... is a pretty golden boy to kiss.





	tuesdays

**Author's Note:**

> nohyuck kissing nonsense.  
> more tension than anything hehehe  
> as usual, ignore the errors! (im lazy)  
> enjoy!

Tuesdays could be announced as the worst day of the week and Jeno would be absolutely fine with that. Same with sunny days without any damn wind. The days where his skin slowly turns to a more golden color. No doubt, Jeno loves the sun, and sometimes admires the way it hits against his back, but he hates the way sweat beads against his forehead, especially when he forgets his damn headband at home. 

“No running, please!” Jeno’s voice is anything but friendly, especially to the little boy in the purple swim trunks. He’s brought along a couple of his friends, and they all seem to love ignoring the safety rules of the swimming pool. 

Summer jobs really are the epitome of ass. 

Jeno only chose to be a lifeguard because of his uncle, who owns the gym complex. There’s an indoor pool, and Jeno would’ve chosen that in a heartbeat if it wasn’t for the high school girl who practically begged him to let her take the indoor pool. 

Granted, Jeno switches with a few other lifeguards during the day, but sometimes his hour shifts are too annoying. He’s constantly telling kids to stop running on the side, and for the love of god, some of them don’t understand that you can’t just dive into the three foot water. 

“Hey, you...” Jeno dangles his hand off the tall chair he sits on, and maneuvers his glasses, just until they’re sitting atop his head. 

The young boy looks over and Jeno watches as his eyes grow wide, and he freezes. Jeno almost worries for a moment, and he thinks he can see tears welling up in the kid’s eyes, but Jeno pretends it’s just the water. 

“Quit running, or I’ll kick you out of the pool.” He says it sternly, and the kid nods his head, twists around and starts running toward the chairs. 

Jeno swore under his breath, but watches the kid jog around the pull to where his towel sits. He pokes another guy in the chest about a hundred times before he gets his own hand slapped. The boy sits up, and Jeno nearly gasps at the golden skin that shines against the rays of the sun. The boy almost looks familiar to Jeno, but he ignores it, and focuses on the way the boy shakes his head, and pulls himself up until he’s on his feet. 

Jeno sweats a lot. 

Like, a lot. 

Being out in the sun constantly brings a wetness to Jeno’s skin, but he doesn’t think he’s ever felt so sweaty... not until this golden skinned boy walks over to him, his shirt completely off, exposing the way his upper body is toned. He’s thin, but his arms contain a bit of muscle that makes Jeno’s knees go weak. 

He doesn’t realize that he’s staring either, not until the boy is clearing his throat right in front of Jeno. 

“Oh, I’m sorry?” Jeno clears his own throat, accompanied by a crack in his voice, and he nearly swears out loud for sounding weak in front of the attractive boy standing right below his eyesight. 

“I said my brother told me you were yelling at him?” The boy puffs his chest and Jeno feels all the nerves in his fingertips go numb for a moment. 

“Oh.. I.. I mean, I was just telling him to stop running, just because I don’t want him to slip or anything. I’ve told him multiple times.” Jeno coughs and adjusts his posture, leaning against the armrest. “Just here to enforce safety, you know?” He adds a chuckle to the end of his sentence, making things a lot more awkward. 

The boy flicks his brother’s ear and rolls his eyes. 

“Sorry ‘bout that.” He waves a little and Jeno shakes his head. 

“No worblem.” 

The boy raises an eyebrow and Jeno finally feels his entire body go numb. The sun must really have an effect on him, because he’s suddenly mixing up a ton of his words. 

“You good, man?” The boy chuckles a little and places his hand on Jeno’s lifeguard stand. 

Jeno nods his head and despises the way his chest curls in when the boy runs his fingers through his hair, exposing his forehead in such a blossoming way. Jeno truly takes a moment to admire how beautiful this guy in front of him really is. 

“Yeah, I tried to say two different words at the same time, and I sorta fucked up.” He giggles, running a sweaty palm over his face. His eyes jolt up to scan the pool to ensure that everything is as it should be. 

When he trains his eyes back down to the boy, he notices the half smirk on his face. 

“You’re hot.” The boy says it with absolutely no issue, and Jeno feels a warmth pool in the pit of his stomach, like he’s just stepped into a steam shower, despite how the temperature is almost deadly outside. 

“Ah, yes.. My hour is almost up, so I’ll be able to cool down in a little bit.” 

The boy cackles. 

Jeno flushes. 

And then flushes once more as he realizes what the guy actually meant. 

“No, dude... I meant you’re hot as fuck, as in like—”

“—Oh. Oh. Right. Thanks? You’re pretty hot as well.” 

“Yeah, I know.”

He gives one wink before he begins to jog back to his seat. 

Jeno can’t even find the energy to tell him to stop running, because he’s too busy watching the way his body runs so fluidly. As soon as he’s leaning back against his chair, Jeno sighs intensely, and feels the way it rocks deep in the head, a developing pain already settling in. 

The lopsided smile of the boy tapping on his knee is an absolute blessing to Jeno, revealing that it’s time for his break. 

His legs are wobbly as he walks to one of the tables next to the pool, sliding into it, and digging into his backpack. He has no desire to locate the golden boy again, but his eyes do it anyway, and he’s met with disappointment as he notices the pool chair empty. 

Jeno wants to forget about the interaction, so he pulls out a book instead—one that he always decides to read on his breaks. He dives in nose deep, and pin points each word, mouthing a couple of them to further deepen his concentration, since he just wants to do anything to stop the butterflies that haven’t seemed to settle. 

He almost feels silly for getting so worked up over a damn stranger. 

He gets so into his book, that it starts talking to him. Jeno’s always been an avid reader, and he adores the fact that he can see exactly what the characters see, he can feel each emotion, and he loves the high he gets from feeling the character’s pain, followed by a surge of happiness. 

“Lifeguard boy!” He hears it speaks once more, but this time the words are clear, and Jeno realizes it's coming from the pool. 

He’s not on duty, but he still jolts toward the sound, only to see the same golden boy with his chin on the edge of the pool. 

Jeno furrows his eyebrows in annoyance. 

“Why’d you call out like that?!” Jeno scoffs and crosses his arms, flipping his book over to rest on the table. 

“Thought you were gonna go cool down?” The boy asks sarcastically, and Jeno shakes his head. 

There’s a bunch of screaming children around them, but the distance from Jeno to the boy in the water is only a few feet, so he doesn’t have to talk too loud. 

“If I cool down, then you won’t call me hot anymore.” Jeno doesn’t even think before he flirts right back, and the boy in the pool raises an eyebrow. 

The grin that grows on the boy’s face is gorgeous and goofy, and Jeno finds him smiling too. 

“So you like me complimenting you?” He lifts himself out of the water just a tad and let’s his arms cross on the ledge, and soon his chin rests on top of his hands. It gives Jeno the opportunity to see a little bit more of him. 

He loves that. 

“I didn’t say that.” 

“Oh, but I think you did.” 

Jeno leans back and props his bare feet on the chair opposite of him, already pretending to get involved in his book once more. 

But the only thing he wants to read is this boy’s body language. 

“Boring..” he groans, but Jeno ignores it and continues to read the words in another language in front of him—it’s all in his own language, but again, it’s not the language he wants to know right then and there. 

The boy dips his hand into the water and splashes Jeno’s side, making the boy gasp and lift his head. 

“What?” Jeno speaks like he has no interest in sparking up a conversation, but he’s a bit too shy to admit what he wants. 

His legs tingle, his stomach twists with a new feeling, and he definitely doesn’t ever want to look away from this guy. 

“Come cool off with me, you’re literally so red.” He says it with concern laced behind his voice, but Jeno pays no attention to it—his mind is too focused on the way his entire body is covered in sweat. “Or maybe I’m just making the lifeguard a little flustered?” 

Jeno holds up his middle finger. 

“I can’t swim while I’m working.” 

“Alright, when are you off?” 

“Whenever you’re gone.” 

The boy huffs and swims away. Jeno smiles to himself, already proud of the confidence he’s building up. He really wouldn’t mind if this guy asked him to go home with him, not at all, but Jeno doesn’t wanna cave in so easily.

Or maybe he does. 

When his break is up, Jeno sits up on a different stand, one that doesn’t give him a friendly view of his new favorite swimmer. It’s disappointing. 

But Jeno focuses on his job, definitely not on the way the boy swims to the deep end to get closer to Jeno. It creates a buzzing in Jeno’s stomach once more, and he swears out loud at how he’s already nervous as hell around this guy.

“So... When do you jump in?” The boy says it casually as he swims over to Jeno, pretending like he really has nothing better to do. 

It makes Jeno wonder if he’s even doing anything there at the pool, besides hardly watching his little brother and his rambunctious friends. There's a star passing through his mind that encourages him to just walk away from the conversation as a whole, but Jeno seems to be into a different star, and he wants to be blinded by it.

"Whenever someone’s in danger." 

A pair of sunglasses sit comfortably on the bridge of Jeno's nose, and he's glad they’re covering part of his vision, because although it looks like his eyes are across the pool, he's really only looking at the boy below him. 

Kids scream from a distance and this time Jeno stands up a little, rolling his eyes as he watches some girls getting splashed by a few older boys. His eyes snap toward the left and his mouth falls open in a sigh as he puts his whistle between his lips and blows. Jeno shouts at the kid who comes to a halt, continuing to jog instead of run. 

"I think it's you who needs a little bit of help, my friend." The boy winks up at Jeno, and the latter flushes a dark red, completely understanding that the loud mouth was onto something. 

"I think I'll be okay as long as you leave me alone." Jeno presses out of accidental anger. 

His mind bubbles with thoughts of school, thoughts of how unbelievably uncomfortable he is in the heat, and it all clusters together. It's an uncomfortable feeling and he expresses it verbally. 

But he’s soon to realize that he loves the company he receives from the boy, and he suddenly craves for it a whole lot more. He's desperate to know more about him, and learn his name, for starters. There's no visible name tag, only the sweetest glistening gold that reflects off of his chest. Jeno's eyes go wide as he watches the boy swim to the opposite side of the pool, before climbing out. 

It runs through his head in slow motion and Jeno can't believe himself, but by god, he cannot even dream of looking away, not when this guy is purposely moving slower than usual. Jeno's heart rattles in his chest and it picks up speed as he stares at the boy, who stands at the ledge of the pool. 

Jeno raises an eyebrow, and soon the other, just as he realizes what the boy is doing. 

He lifts his foot and holds it over the water of the deep end, and Jeno instantly shakes his head. 

"Don't you fucking--"

Jeno doesn't even get a chance to finish his sentence because his eyes are already darting across the water, scanning for any sign of the boy who doesn't lift his head. He counts to three slowly in his head, and doesn't even think before he hops down, half jumping/half diving into the pool afterwards. 

Jeno wonders how on earth the boy has managed to stay underwater for so long, and then he wonders... why on earth he's doing it in the first place.

His arms come across the boy's back and he lifts him to the surface, already hearing the other gasp for air as he's lifted to oxygen. 

"Why would you do that?!" Jeno gasps as he slaps a hand onto the ledge, his other hand secured around the boy's waist. 

Oh. 

Being so close makes Jeno's stomach swirl with an unfamiliar feeling. It makes his body warm nonetheless, but there's a screaming meadow of blooming flowers poking him all over, and he really hopes that they'll never stop. 

There's water droplets on the boy's eyelashes, and Jeno has to admit he looks quite gorgeous like that, along with the fact that his fluffy hair is suddenly stuck to his forehead. 

The boy wipes his face and whips out a smile. He chuckles.

"Stop that! It's not funny!" Jeno groans, unintentionally tightening his grip on the boy's soft skin. 

"No, but aren't you glad I made you jump in?" The boy raises his own eyebrow and Jeno stares deep into the dark abyss of his eyes. 

He's right. 

Jeno feels a whole lot cooler, and he has this stranger to thank for that. He squints his eyes and throws his head back to groan. 

"Can I have my waist back? Or would you like to explore it a bit more?" The boy speaks with so much fluidity that it almost runs right out of Jeno's ears. 

But instead, Jeno sucks in a breath and instantly chokes on his own spit, or maybe it's the water. Whatever the hell it is, Jeno hates it for making him seem flustered. Granted, he's very fucking flustered, but there's no chance in hell he's going to admit such a thing. 

He releases his grip and watches the boy climb out of the water. He jogs over toward his towel, knowing that he's pushing the lifeguard's buttons just a little further. Jeno can't say he doesn't like it. 

The boy slips his tennis shoes on, and Jeno almost laughs at how silly he looks. 

Swim trunks and sneakers. And a towel half over his hair. 

There's another lifeguard on break a few feet away, and he chuckles as he watches Jeno's flustered face lights up. 

"I'll take your shift if you wanna go.. you know.. follow him or something." Jaemin's voice rings out with sarcasm, and Jeno whispers a, "...fuck you." under his breath.

He dips his head into the water and opens his mouth to let out a scream. 

But then he follows. 

The golden boy stops at the door and turns to look at Jeno, nodding his head toward the entrance of the dressing room. There’s heat all across Jeno’s skin, in his veins, and it settles in his stomach. His heart thumps aggressively against his chest, and he swallows hard. 

He watches the boy slip into the dressing room, and Jeno doesn't even think before following him in there. 

It's dead silent, too. Which shakes Jeno down to the core, but he drags his feet slowly toward the sound of footsteps, just until he finds the boy standing by the showers, a gentle smirk on his face. Jeno can hardly understand what he's feeling, since he almost feels sick from the way his stomach is twisting and turning with new butterflies and warmth. 

"Did you follow me in here?" He whispers, and Jeno widens his eyes. 

He looks from side to side and doesn't see anyone in sight, but he realizes how awful the situation must look. His chest rises and falls uncomfortably, and his skin burns. With that, he turns on his heels and heads for the door, only to hear someone calling for him. 

"Woah, wait!" 

Jeno wants to walk right out the door, but the teasing voice he’s used to turns sweet, and Jeno knows he’s already addicted. The boy catches up to him and slides his hand over Jeno’s thick wrist. 

“I-I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have just followed you in here, I think I just read this wrong and-well-I should just go.” 

But the golden boy giggles, and curls his fingers at Jeno’s waist. 

Jeno closes his eyes and turns back toward the boy, letting his shoulders slump forward. Compared to the blazing heat outside, Jeno realizes that the dressing room is close to freezing. And the hand on his hip is spitting fire against his skin. 

“I wanted you in here.” 

“Oh.”

Jeno feels a hand on the bottom of his chin, and he slowly flutters his eyes open. He’s met with a cool and relaxing feeling and he settles in this boy’s eyes. 

Jeno’s chest rises and falls quickly, and heavily. Golden boy lays his palm flat against it. 

“You’re breathing so hard.” 

“You’re making me breathe hard.” Jeno replies instantly and then attempts to calm down a moment later.

The boy tightens his grip on Jeno’s waist and pulls him until their chests are pressing up against each other.

“What’s your name, lifeguard?” 

“Jeno.” 

The boy leans down toward Jeno’s ear, and the latter sizzles with need. 

“And yours?” 

Jeno feels the heat of this boy’s breath on his ear, and he’s absolutely too tempted to tilt his head to catch his lips, and explore. 

“Why do you wanna know it?” 

His voice is taunting, but it’s back to the honey like teasing that Jeno likes. He wants to hear it all the time. Now and forever. 

“Because I wanna be able to call out your name when your mouth is on my neck.” Jeno’s voice shakes as he says it, but his knees give out, too. 

A blush creeps up the neck of the boy in front of him, and Jeno cracks a tiny smile. 

“I made you blush.” Jeno points and pokes the boy’s cheek, but he grabs onto his hand. 

“No. I’m just sunburnt.” 

Their eyes read into one another’s and it’s refreshing. There’s clear air between them, and Jeno thinks he could stay in this position for a while—one of golden boy’s hands on his waist and the other gripping his own. 

“Can you kiss me now?” A tiny whine slides out of Jeno’s mouth and the boy in front of him gasps. 

Jeno expects a harsh collision of their lips, shocking both of them. But he doesn’t get that. He gets a soft hand to his cheek, and a thumb rolling under his eye.

“You’re so pretty.” He whispers, his face leaning closer, just until his lips are mere inches from Jeno’s. 

The air conditioning kicks on in the room and the need to connect their mouths rises in Jeno’s throat. He leans forward, but the boy pulls his face back. Jeno pouts. 

“And needy.” He adds on, and Jeno creases his eyebrows. 

“Donghyuck.” 

“Huh?” 

“That’s my name.” Golden boy, Donghyuck, holds his hands on the bottom of Jeno’s abdomen and he pushes him until Jeno’s back is up against the wall of the shower, and with one hand, Donghyuck yanks the curtain closed. 

A sigh comes from Jeno’s mouth as he shifts his back, feeling the cool sensation on his skin. 

The name suits him. Jeno mouths it back a few times, and Donghyuck smiles at that. 

But, it’s too long. Jeno hates waiting, and he pulls the boy forward until their mouths collide. 

It’s a total shock. 

Jeno feels a shock shoot up his back, and he whines on impact, already desperate to taste every inch of Donghyuck’s mouth. He never thought kissing a stranger would feel so euphoric, but it does. Maybe more than euphoric. 

Donghyuck’s hands are gripped tight on Jeno’s hips, and he squeezes them tight, causing Jeno to part his mouth open. Donghyuck sees the action as an opportunity to make his way through Jeno’s mouth, searching for every feeling he can get. Jeno knows his legs are shaking, especially since his mind is going through absolute nonsense. 

“Donghyuck..” Jeno whines as he touches the boy’s warm chest, letting his fingers drip up and down the soft skin, taking it all in at once. 

It’s almost overwhelming how fast their mouths are moving. Things feel slow, but their hearts race together toward the finish line—wherever the hell that is. 

Donghyuck bites down on Jeno’s lip as he hears his name, his eyes rolling to the back of his head. 

“Fuck.” He mutters, pressing his knee between Jeno’s legs to better hold him up. “Say it again.” 

Jeno grows shy upon hearing how Donghyuck wants to hear his name once more, so he stays quiet. He builds the confidence to tease Donghyuck, and the poor guy just wants his ears to ring once more. 

So he twists his hand and pushes it against Jeno’s lower stomach, making the boy recoil from the touch, his stomach curling as he jerks forward. 

“Say my name again.” Donghyuck’s tongue rolls over Jeno’s bottom lip and pushes out toward his chin, where he presses his lips to the boy’s jaw, already sucking hard—no grace period. 

Jeno bites down on his lip and throws his head back, banging it against the back wall of the shower. Donghyuck, with his teeth half sunk into Jeno’s jaw, lifts his head and holds a hand to the back of Jeno’s neck. 

“Hey.. be careful.” He whispers, pressing the softest kiss to Jeno’s lips. 

And of course, Jeno giggles. 

He laughs because Donghyuck’s biting into his skin, and telling him to be careful at the same time. 

Jeno’s stomach suddenly feels cold, since it’s lacking the palm that was there not too long ago. His eyes gloss over naturally as a pout crawls its way up to his mouth. Donghyuck admires it. He stares at it and waits for Jeno to ask to be touched. 

Donghyuck’s eyes sparkle with desire, and Jeno’s absolutely sure his are doing the same exact thing. 

“Fine.” Donghyuck bends down, and for a moment Jeno sucks in a sharp breath seeing Donghyuck look up at him from that angle.

The boy reaches back and grazes his fingernails across the back of Jeno’s thighs, staring up as Jeno’s neck naturally tightens, the muscles in his arms showing up as he squeezes tightly on the locks of Donghyuck’s hair. 

In one swift movement, Donghyuck lifts Jeno up and slams his chest against his, and suddenly there’s so much heat that Jeno thinks about crying. 

The warmth he felt a moment ago from Donghyuck’s palm has been replaced by an entire chest, and skin against skin feels too fucking good. 

Donghyuck smiles as he brings their mouths back together, already continuing his journey inside of Jeno’s mouth. Jeno, however, is desperate to coax a whine from Donghyuck’s lips, so he squeezes his legs around the boy’s waist, hard. 

Donghyuck swears, way too loud. 

“Fuck, Jeno.” The friction between them electrifies their bodies and Donghyuck can’t help but groan and rip himself away from Jeno. 

They stare at each other in awe, chests rising and falling as they wait to see if anyone in the dressing room had heard them. Or Donghyuck, rather.

The boy tilts to the side and switches the shower on, and Jeno jumps back. He opens his mouth to say something, but Donghyuck kisses him softly. When he pulls away, he notices the purple coloring coated over Jeno’s lips, and he finds pride in knowing that he had caused such a thing. 

“Why...” Jeno whispers, and Donghyuck gives him a smile. 

“So no one hears us..” 

“What if we slip?” 

Donghyuck pokes Jeno right in the stomach, sticking his tongue out. 

“Then I guess you’ll fall for me.” He whips out a smile that Jeno just wants to kiss off. Or bite. He isn’t sure. 

Jeno raises an eyebrow and lets his hands intertwine at the back of Donghyuck’s neck, twisting with the hair there, watching the shower water drip down his neck. 

“I might’ve already done that.” Jeno admits with an awkward laugh, and Donghyuck widens his eyes. 

He blushes. 

It’s gorgeous. 

Jeno doesn’t want to point it out, because he thinks he might’ve totally just ruined their heated moment, and thrown a bunch of unwanted feelings into what probably is nothing. 

“You’re something else.” Donghyuck whispers as his cold lips come in contact with Jeno’s, and as his teeth pull on the boy’s bottom lip. 

Jeno shrugs. 

“I’m just Jeno.” 

Donghyuck switches the water off, and watches the droplets come down from Jeno’s hair. He glistens in the tiny shower stall they stand in, but Donghyuck thinks he looks gorgeous. So, he kisses him once more, and pulls the curtain back. 

“Yeah, But one day I’ll make ‘just Jeno’ mine.” Donghyuck steps out and throws a towel over his head. 

Jeno stays against the wall of the shower, watching the golden boy as he shakes his hair dry. He’s too shocked to even move. 

“Same time tomorrow?” Donghyuck smiles and takes a step forward. 

“I don’t work tomorrow.” Jeno slides past him, confidence sizzling on his skin as he half jogs back toward the pool. 

Donghyuck scoffs and raises his voice. 

“Then let me take you out tomorrow!” He half shouts, and Jeno twists his body, walking backward as he throws his hands up. 

“Sorry, I work!” 

With that, Jeno disappears past the door.

Donghyuck swears, leaning both of his hands on the sink as he stares at himself in the mirror. Only seconds later does he let his head hang down, a goofy smile coming across his face as he stomps his feet excitingly.

He hears the door open, and sits straight up to act natural. But he’s only met with Jeno, who jogs back up to him, cups his hands around Donghyuck’s cheeks, and brings their mouths together. 

Donghyuck sighs into the kiss as he gets his final taste of the lifeguard. Jeno pulls away.

“Same time tomorrow.” He whispers and taps his finger on Donghyuck’s nose, this time skipping toward the door. 

“And by the way, your brother is looking for you!” He doesn’t turn around to say it, but he knows Donghyuck has already taken off toward the door. 

He can hear the laughter radiating off the walls as they both head for the door. Donghyuck’s quick, and he catches up to Jeno in a heartbeat, holding his hips as they walk through the door. Jeno’s slippery though, and he slides right out of Donghyuck’s grasp, gives Jaemin a high five, and takes his seat back up high. 

Maybe Tuesdays aren’t so damn bad after all. 

(Wednesdays might be even better, though.)

**Author's Note:**

> find me on twitter! ( hyuckios )


End file.
